


The Hat

by ophanem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Not Serious, Post-Canon, god strike me where i stand, i committed a sin just writing this, please dont read the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: “Hey, Seto, can we get a hamster?”





	The Hat

**Author's Note:**

> "Seto! Come and see what I bought!"

“Hey, Seto, can we get a hamster?”

Yuugi had always wanted one, but Seto never thought he would look after it.

“Yuugi, we’ve talked about this. You wouldn’t look after it properly; you can hardly look after yourself!” He retorted. It wasn’t really in an angry way but he never even took into account that Yuugi was older than him and that Yuugi had lived by himself before Seto, so getting a hamster wouldn’t be that bad. Yuugi decided not to argue. Seto was stubborn and wouldn’t change his mind. Yuugi was going into, later on, anyway so Yuugi needed to get changed. Yuugi put on my usual of skinny jeans and a top on.

 

  
  
Yuugi finished getting the few pieces of food that Seto and him needed and was heading back to the bus when he walked past the pet shop. He couldn’t resist walking in and he saw a cage with a small fluffy, black-and-white hamster in the corner. He looked at the price: ‘£10’. It was too small and cute to say no to, so he bought it with a cage. He walked out just as his bus arrived. Yuugi paid his fare and hopped on. He couldn’t stop smiling: his hamster was one of the best things he had ever bought, or that’s what he thought.

 

  
  
He got home and shouted out to Seto. “Seto! Come and see what I bought!” Seto bounced into the hallway of the front door.

“What’s up?”

Yuugi raised the cage with the furry ball curled up in the corner again. The expression on Seto's face changed from a sweet and innocent smile to a sick and twisted one with an evil glint in his eye.

”I love it, I was completely wrong about saying no to getting one.”

He sounded genuine, but there was something about the way he said it that made Yuugi feel un-easy.

“So what’s it called?” Seto asked.

“Can we call him Yami please?” Yuugi always loved that name, though he didn’t really know why.

“Sure.”

His reply was cold and harsh: what was wrong with him? Yuugi shrugged it off and went into his room. It was only 9:00 pm, but he was tired and felt a bit ill. He pulled my PJ bottoms on and slipped into bed. 

 

  
Yuugi woke up during the night, his body freezing coldhHaHa did you actually think I was going to rewrite the entire phanfic? no. No. this fic ends here. if you dont know what this is based off, I Have Protected You From A Fate Too Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> if i finished this, God would have come into my house and killed me with a chair. i posted this with no preview, i am not afraid to die


End file.
